Aimer à en mourir
by PeelGreen
Summary: Ils ne sont pas comme nous... Ce sont des monstres... Personne ne le voit mais moi je le prouverais et je vous montrerais ce qu'ils sont réellement ! Voulez-vous en être témoin ?
1. Chapter 1

_Elle sentait son regard sur elle, il était intense, brûlant, elle n'osait même pas le regarder, elle tentait de se concentrer sur le cours d'histoire qui lui parut encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude, mais à quoi ça allait lui servir de savoir que cette reine égyptienne avait poignardé son frère dans le dos ? À part apprendre à se méfier de sa famille ? Elle se méfiait déjà assez de sa petite sœur comme ça. Soudain elle sentit la main brûlante de son voisin caresser la sienne, elle déglutit péniblement, son cœur battant la chamade, elle était à deux doigts de la syncope. Il lui lançait un regard amusé alors que la jeune fille devenait rouge pivoine, elle retira sa main sans tarder. Elle se cala au fond sa chaise, tentant vainement d'oublier les battements de son cœur qui étaient déchaînés. Son voisin s'adossait nonchalamment à sa chaise, il fit passer son bras derrière la chaise de sa voisine, un geste anodin pour les autres mais pas pour lui, pas pour elle, car il se mit à faire glisser ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune fille. Elle en eut la chair de poule, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin, lui mimant discrètement d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Il esquissa un sourire, ce sourire qui l'a faisait fondre à chaque fois et lorsque le professeur l'interrogea elle fut incapable de l'entendre._

 _-Mlle Meraz j'admet que Mr Vilas est très beau mais pourriez vous vous retenir au moins en public ?_

 _Toute la classe éclata de rire, la jeune fille se morfondit totalement sur sa chaise, son voisin Jared Vilas remit son bras sur la table, il se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de sa voisine et petite-amie Kim Meraz..._

Je fermais mon cahier et terminais mon observation quotidienne, je reportais mon attention sur le cours même si j'avais autre chose en tête. La sonnerie retentit, je restais assise dans le fond regardant tous les autres sortir, plus particulièrement le couple le plus improbable qui soit à savoir Kim Meraz l'intello invisible et Jared Vilas Mr Popularité par excellence. À moins d'être dans un livre ou une série débile pour ados ces deux là ne seraient pas ensemble et pourtant dans la réalité ils l'étaient et s'aimaient. Je savais que Kim aimait Jared depuis de longues années durant, si je le savais c'était parce que c'était mon amie jusqu'à l'année dernière. Elle passait des heures à fantasmer sur lui, leur premier rendez-vous, premier baiser, les trucs d'adolescentes débiles et bien ça c'était réalisé mais de façon étrange. Mais ça j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué, un jour Jared a réapparu en classe, bye bye sa coupe à la Jennifer Aniston et bonjour à Adonis en personne. Je pris mes affaires et sortis de la salle. Je vis toute la bande dans le couloir, Kim était dans les bras de Jared, Virginie Smith dans les bras de Embry Call, eux aussi sortaient de l'ordinaire et choquaient du moins avant maintenant plus personne ne trouvait ça bizarre. Avant de devenir un sex symbol Embry était un gros matheux, un ringard de chez ringard et Virginie une miss Popularité en personne mais ça c'est une autre histoire que j'avais noté. Je continuais ma route en leur jetant un bref coup d'œil, je me rendais à la cafétéria, le repas était horrible mais je n'y toucherais de tout façon, je les attendais simplement. Ils entrèrent et s'asseyaient à une table au milieu de la cafétéria, j'étais au fond bien loin d'eux comme toujours. Je sortis mon carnet à croquis et repris mes portraits personne ne me voyait, j'étais invisible ce qui était un réel bénéfice pour moi. Certains qui faisaient attention à moi me prenait pour une folle car je voyais souvent la psychologue de l'école, d'autres pour une solitaire ce qu'effectivement j'étais, en fait ils ne se trompaient pas sur moi. Alors que je perfectionnais mes dessins, je remarquais quelque chose, enfin quelque chose de nouveau, Seth Clearwater. J'observais la scène silencieuse que seule moi et eux voyaient, Seth laissa un regard méfiant et effrayé aux garçons qui le regardaient comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Je fis tourner les pages de mon cahier et nota cette observation et surlignait le nom de Seth Clearwater, il était le prochain, je le sentais, je le savais et cette fois-ci je serais là, j'aurais mes réponses, toutes mes réponses. Je rangeais mon cahier et sortit de la cafétéria, c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, ça avait été une excellente journée. Je me rendais dans le bureau de la psychologue comme tous les jours, c'était d'un ennui mortel mais il fallait bien que je m'y colle. Je frappais, elle me me demanda d'entrer, je m'installais.

\- Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui Doc' ?

\- Bien merci et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien !

\- Ah oui quelque chose s'est passé ?

\- Oui j'ai enfin une idée pour la suite de mes histoires.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui depuis quelques mois j'étais bloqué mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que je vais terminé cette histoire.

\- As-tu une idée précise en tête ?

\- Non mais je parie déjà que ce sera quelque chose d'énorme, de super énorme !

\- Je suis ravie, tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mieux depuis que tu te consacres à l'écriture et au dessin.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point !

\- Je peux voir un de tes dessins ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je sortis mon cahier que je lui tendis, elle l'ouvrit et parut presque choquée, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- C'est magnifique, tu as un véritable talent et c'est très ressemblant !

\- Je sais oui, je vous vois souvent alors j'ai commencé à vous dessinez j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Je n'étais tout de même pas folle au point de lui montrer tous les dessins que j'avais fais des Adonis du lycée, ceux là faisaient parti de ma collection personnelle. Nous parlâmes encore une heure de tout et de rien avant qu'elle ne me libère enfin, je traînais avant de le début des cours je parvenais même à croiser Kim et Virgnie seules dans un couloir, c'était si rare qu'elles ne soient pas accompagnées. Kim me regardait comme à chaque fois, ces yeux étaient plein de pitié, je haïssais ça, elle me rendait malade à me regarder comme ça. J'accélérais le pas et sortis de son champ de vision, et trouvais un coin pour me poser avant la reprise des cours, je mis mes écouteurs et me laissais porter loin de tout ça.

Nous étions vendredi ce qui m'énervait au plus au point, je ne pourrais pas autant les analyser, j'attendais encore que tous les élèves s'en aillent avant de partir, avant je pensais que Jared jouait un mauvais tour à Kim, elle dut le penser elle aussi au début car malgré ses sentiments pour Jared elle l'évita pendant une bonne semaine. Mais maintenant je savais qu'il l'aimait et même plus que ça, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais la façon dont il la regardait sortait du naturel, c'était comme si il n'y avait qu'elle et uniquement elle. Embry observait Virgnie de la même façon, preuve qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ces garçons. Je les suivais jusqu'au bus, Kim, Embry, Virgnie et Quil habitaient non loin chacun des autres, à l'inverse des autres qui prirent un autre bus. Je pris place au premier banc et pour la première fois je remarquais que Seth Clearwater prenait le même bus, il s'arrêta quelques secondes fixant le fond du bus, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, il observait Embry et Quil.

\- Seth bouge toi un peu !

Il se réveilla et s'asseyait juste à deux bancs du mien, il s'installa et une jeune fille prit place à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, pas besoin de dictionnaire pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa petite copine mais ferait-elle long feu après ce qui était prévu ? Avant de tomber étrangement malade Jared Vilas sortait avec Georgina Kalawa une jolie fille beaucoup plus belle que Kim et du jour au lendemain il la largua de façon brutale pour n'avoir d'yeux que pour Kim alias _Invisible Girl._ Et s'il changeait lui aussi, la jolie petite brune qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule serait-elle toujours l'élue de son cœur ? Je me mis à sourire, c'était tellement excitant, je n'allais pas en raté une seule miette, Seth était celui qui me permettrait de découvrir la vérité. Sa jolie copine et Kim descendit au même arrêt, l'arrêt suivant ce fut au tour de Embry et Quil et enfin ce fut au tour de Virgnie, Seth et moi de descendre. Virginie ouvrait la marche roulant des hanches, portant son sac à main à bout de bras, Seth était juste devant moi qui fermait la marche. Je prenais tout mon temps, j'observais Seth. Il était presque plus petit que moi, ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans l'air, il avait une démarche peu assurée, Virgnie rentrait chez elle, Seth quant à lui traversait pour rentrer chez lui mais quelque chose passa. Il vacilla et s'écroula au sol, je m'apprêtais à aller l'aider mais il se releva en se tenant la tête, il eut beaucoup de mal à rentrer chez lui mais il y arriva, la transformation était en cours j'en étais sûr. Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez ma tante.

\- Bonsoir ma...

Je filais m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme à chaque fois, je posais mon sac au sol, je retirais mon sweat noir que je balançais sur ma chaise de bureau. J'examinais mon mur, il était plein de photos, et d'informations sur tous les garçons, leur proche, c'était la mur d'un serial-killer ou alors d'un bon détective privé ma future profession qui sais ? N'importe qui pourrait me prendre pour une folle mais personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir là à part eux, eux ils savaient j'en étais persuadé. Je me rapprochais du mur, je caressais du bout des doigts une photo, c'était celle où mes parents et mes petites sœurs étaient, je souriais sur cette photo, un vrai sourire, pas ces faux que j'avais du faire pour ne pas qu'on me ré-interne.

\- Je vais trouver ce qu'il s'est passé je vous le promet.

Je ne romprais jamais cette promesse, coûte que coûte je devais trouver ce qu'il s'était passé même si je devais pour cela mourir, mais qui ça toucherait ?

\- Alexandra tu ne veux pas un casse-croûte ? Un jus ?

\- Non merci.

\- Bon d'accord si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis en bas.

Peut-être elle, mais elle s'en remettrait un jour de tout façon comme elle s'était remise de la mort de sa sœur, son beau-frère et ses deux petites nièces jumelles, moi je ne m'en remettrais jamais, j'allais mourir je le savais mais pas avant d'avoir découvert la vérité. La pauvre femme m'avait recueilli, c'était ma seule famille encore vivante sans ça je serais dans un orphelinat ou dans la rue, j'avais 18 ans après tout. Je sortis mon cahier.

\- Seth Clearwater...

Son père était mort l'année dernière, tout comme ma famille, il vivait avec sa mère Sue Clearwater et sa sœur Leah Clearwater elle aussi faisait parti du groupe de Sam Uley, le grand chef. Je soupçonnais cet homme d'être le centre de tout, il sortait avec Leah Clearwater avant, et puis sans savoir pourquoi un jour il a rompu avec elle pour se mettre avec sa cousine Emily Young. Si ça n'était pas du mélodrame à la soap-opera je ne savais pas ! Ils étaient sept en tout, Sam Uley le chef du groupe, Leah Clearwater qui semblait faire la gueule mais pas étonnant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle traînait avec son ex petite-ami, était-elle masochiste ? Jared Vilas, Paul Yiruma, Jacob Black, Embry Call et Quil Ateara. J'enquêtais sur chacun d'entre eux et j'avais découvert qu'ils avaient eu pratiquement les mêmes comportements et la même transformation physique. Je regardais la photo de chacun d'entre eux, j'avais inscrit des notes sous chaque photo.

 _* Sam Uley. 30 ans. Marié à Emily Young, la cousine de son ex Leah Clearwater ( Sympa le mec ! ) Il est calme, non impulsif et très gentil ou ne serais-ce qu'une apparence ?_

 _* Jared Vilas. 18 ans. Sort avec Kimberley Meraz sa voisine de classe depuis deux ans ( Étrange car il ne la voyait pas avant...avant sa transformation...) Il est devenu plus musclé et endurant, et a également coupé ses longs cheveux noirs après être tombé malade il y a un an et demi. Très intelligent et sociable._

 _* Paul Yiruma. 19 ans. Sort avec Rachel Black, la sœur de Jacob Black. ( Tout aussi étrange car il la voyait tous le temps avant et a continué de coucher avec toutes sortes de filles jusqu'à la semaine de Pâques où Rachel est revenu passer une semaine...La transformation physique de Paul à eu lieu à peine trois semaines avant d'après mes souvenirs, coïncidence ? ) Il est tombé malade quelques jours après Jared. Il est très impulsif et a arrêté l'école, il travail dans le garage de Quil Sr._

 _* Embry Call. 18 ans. Sort avec Virginie Sparks. ( Le couple le plus étrange selon moi, Embry était un intello et Virginie une miss Popularité qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Tombé malade un mois après Paul, il a aussi dit au revoir à ses longs cheveux et sa carrure de petit gringalet pour devenir Mr Muscle et faire tombé Virginie dans ses bras...Plus étrange Hoyt Banner sortait avec elle et a essayer de se battre avec lui, je dis essayer car il s'est cassé le poing, en essayant de le frapper sûrement d'après des témoignages...) Il est assez timide et gauche._

 _* Jacob Black. 18 ans. Ne sort avec personne en tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Il est tombé malade une semaine après Embry, lui aussi a rasé ses longs cheveux et a pris du muscle, trop en si peu de temps...Il est d'un naturel joyeux et confiant._

 _NB : Amoureux d'une certaine Bella Swan, rien de bien concret à ce sujet..._

 _* Quil Ateara. 18 ans. Ne sort avec personne. ( Mais semble beaucoup aimé la nièce de Emily Young, la petite Claire âgée de deux ans, peut-être comble t-il son manque de frères et sœurs ? ) Est tombé malade trois semaines après Jacob, même apparence que les autres._

 _* Leah Clearwater. 24 ans. Ne sort avec personne. Elle traîne souvent avec eux et Sam, elle ne sourit jamais mais pas étonnant puisqu'elle traîne avec son ex et sa femme. Elle travaille à la pizzeria de ses parents, tout comme son frère qui donne un coup de main le week-end. Je ne sais pas exactement quand elle est tombé malade, ça semblerait être il y a moins d'un an, elle avait changé elle aussi._

 _* Emily Young. 27 ans. Mariée à Sam Uley. Elle est « normal » si je peux le dire ainsi mais elle possède une immense cicatrice sur le visage, j'ai eu l'occasion de la scruter un long moment sans qu'elle ne me voit. Cette cicatrice est monstrueuse, je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a qu'un monstre qui aurait pu la créer, d'après ces dires ce serait un ours mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Ils se retrouvent souvent chez elle et y reste de longues heures._

J'avais noté d'autres personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux mais leur importance était moindre, maintenant je devais noté le prochain, Seth Clearwater, pas étonnant puisque sa sœur y était passé lui aussi devait y passer.

 _* Seth Clearwater. 17 ans. Sort avec une jolie brune ( Pour combien de temps ? ) En pleine analyse..._

\- Je ne vais pas te lâcher compte sur moi.

Le fait qu'il habite dans la même rue que moi était une véritable aubaine, je n'allais rien raté et cette fois-ci je saurais enfin la vérité. Je jetais un œil à ma fenêtre, je vis Leah Clearwater sortir de chez elle et embarquer dans le pick-up de Sam, qui sais ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Mais je ne semblais pas être la seule à me poser des questions puisque je vis Seth percher à sa fenêtre à regarder la voiture s'éloigner.

\- Ton tour arrive gamin...


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir, ma tante me proposa d'aller manger une pizza, en temps normal j'aurais refuser, mais ce n'était pas une pizza chez n'importe qui, c'était celle de Sue Clearwater et je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion de les voir. Je pris mon sweat, sortis de ma chambre en prenant soin de la fermer à clef avant de descendre rejoindre ma tante dans sa voiture.

\- Je suis contente qu'on sorte de temps en temps.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle était si crédule, comme si j'avais envie de sortir, voir des gens, faire semblant que tout allait bien, j'étais morte aussi ce jour-là, mais elle ne le savait pas, personne ne le savait à part moi. Pendant que ma tante choisissait une table je me rendais au comptoir commander, déçu de ne voir aucun de la bande, mais par chance il y avait les deux rejetons Clearwater, Seth à la caisse et Leah sûrement derrière avec sa mère.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue, que désirez-vous ?

\- Une pizza spéciale Quileute et une pizza Royale.

\- Sur place ou à emporter ?

\- Sur place.

\- Ok ça fera 20$ !

Je sortis l'argent que je lui donnais, il me donna un reçu, je comptais retourner près de la tante, mais elle parlait avec Quil Sr et sa femme, je n'avais aucune envie de parler aux autres. Je me rendis aux toilettes, ni vue, ni connue, je restais quelques minutes devant la porte, le temps qu'il s'en aille, mais alors que je m'apprêtasse à sortir quelqu'un ouvrit violemment la porte, je tombais sous le coup du choc, mon nez avait pris un sacré choc. Je tournais la tête et vit Leah Clearwater entrer à la hâte dans une des toilettes, elle était en train de vomir. Quant à moi je ne me relevais pas trop vite, je me rendais au lavabo, je vis des gouttes de sang s'écraser sur celui-ci.

\- Non...

J'entendis des hurlements au loin, des craquements horribles, j'essayais de faire abstraction et de me concentrer sur ce qui était réel, mais les bruits s'intensifiaient, je relevais la tête observant mon reflet, une ombre se tenait juste derrière moi, ses yeux rouges sang ancré dans les miens. Je fermais les yeux aussi vite.

\- Non… Ce n'est que ton imagination.… Ce n'est que ton imagination.

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, je poussais un hurlement avant de bondir de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'étais plaqué contre le mur, Leah me regardait alors que je tentais de contrôler mes tremblements.

\- Ça va aller ?

Juste derrière elle je vis la même ombre avec les yeux rouges sang, elle s'approchait en même temps qu'elle.

\- Ne t'approche pas !

Je me relevais et sortis des toilettes en courant, je me contentais de courir sans regarder où j'allais si bien que je percutais quelqu'un et tombais au sol, je me retournais et fit face à une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'à lors.

\- Ça va ?

Mais j'entendis les hurlements s'intensifier et l'ombre apparut juste derrière elle.

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

Je me relevais et sortis de la pizzeria en courant, je devais les fuir, je devais partir très loin, loin d'eux, je devais les semer. Je bouchais mes oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait je continuais de les entendre, c'était horrible.

\- Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! Pitié arrêtez !

Je me figeais sur place juste en face de moi se trouvais l'ombre aux yeux rouges, elle me regardait fixement, et puis soudain juste à ses côtés je vis mon père, ma mère et mes deux petites sœurs.

\- Tu nous as abandonnés.

\- Tu devrais mourir comme nous.

\- Je sais, mais je dois d'abord découvrir la vérité vous comprenez ?

\- Non.

Ils se mirent à hurler, je couvrais mes oreilles alors que quelqu'un m'agrippait le bras, je la repoussais violemment.

\- Laissez-moi, arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Je poussais un hurlement guttural avant de recommencer à fuir, je tombais en plein milieu de la chaussée, j'avais l'impression que mes tympans et ma tête allaient éclater.

\- Arrêtez !

Des phares de voiture m'aveuglaient, et là je pensais que j'allais mourir, j'observais les phares et je me disais que c'était sûrement le moment, mais je n'avais pas terminé, et je devais terminer. Pile à ce moment quelqu'un me sauva, la voiture freina dans un crissement horrible, je sentis deux bras extrêmement brûlants entourer ma taille. Je me redressais et tournais la tête, découvrant Jacob Black, il saignait légèrement à la tête, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

\- Alexandra !

Il me lâcha et m'aida à me relever, enfin il me releva à bout de bras comme si je pesais autant qu'une plume alors que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Je tremblais comme une feuille, ma tante me prit dans ses bras.

\- Alexandra, ça va ?! Regarde-moi !

\- Désolé...

Ce fut a dernière chose dont je me rappelais avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

\- Et là sortant de sa tanière le lion se jeta sur le prince qui était venu sauver la jolie princesse.

\- Non menteuse !

\- Maman !

\- Alex chérie arrête de raconter des horreurs à tes petites sœurs.

\- Mais quoi c'est une histoire, en plus je l'ai inventée pour elles.

\- Ben elle est nulle !

\- Archi nulle !

\- Ingrates la prochaine fois je ne vous raconterais plus d'histoires !

\- Ben heureusement !

Mes sœurs me tirèrent la langue en même temps.

\- Sales petites teignes, vous allez voir !

Je me jetais sur elles, les bombardant de chatouilles.

\- Arrêtez de chahuter derrière.

Elles étaient mortes de rire, tout comme moi, ma mère en profita pour prendre une vidéo de nous, c'était sans doute l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Mon père se tourna vers nous.

\- Alexandra, tu m'entends ?

\- Papa regarde la route !

\- Alexandra ?

\- Papa regarde la route !

J'ouvris mes yeux en panique, un homme se tenait juste au-dessus de moi, je le reconnus sans tarder, c'était le docteur Carlisle Cullen, la première personne que j'avais vu après être sorti du coma, c'était sans doute lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Je fus surprise de ne pas voir ma tante dans la chambre, d'ailleurs je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'être à l'hôpital, je m'étais simplement évanouie.

\- Ta tante est allée se chercher un café.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps ?

\- À peine quelques heures.

\- Je peux sortir ?

Il se mit à sourire.

\- Tu n'es plus sous traitement depuis bientôt trois mois qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Si tu réponds à la mienne, je répondrais à la tienne.

\- J'ai vu un peu trop de sang, ça vous va comme réponse ?

\- Tu pourras sortir dès demain matin, profite en pour te reposer.

\- Je ne veux pas me reposer.

\- Tous les êtres humains ont besoin de se reposer.

\- Je ne suis pas humaine il faut croire.

Je m'apprêtais à débrancher ma perfusion, mais il posa sa main sur mon bras, immédiatement je pensais aux bras de Jacob, cette comparaison était incroyable, ses mains étaient extrêmement froides comparées à celles de Jacob ça prouvait encore une chose, ces types n'étaient pas normaux.

\- Fais semblant pour ta tante alors, elle s'inquiète vraiment.

\- Elle ne devrait pas, si j'étais morte elle n'aurait pas à subir ça.

\- Mais tu es vivante et elle s'inquiète.

Au même instant, ma tante entra dans la chambre, elle se précipita vers moi, elle avait pleuré et ses traits étaient tellement tirés, elle me faisait de la peine, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que je pouvais ressentir pour elle maintenant, de la peine.

\- Elle va bien docteur ?

\- Très bien.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle devrait reprendre son traitement ?

\- Non elle a juste eu un coup de fatigue, mais veillez à ce qu'elle se repose.

\- Très bien.

\- Elle pourra sortir après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ici.

\- Je pourrais aussi passer une bonne nuit de sommeil à la maison.

\- Alexandra c'est mieux que tu restes ici comme le docteur l'ordonne.

\- Comme le docteur voudra...

\- Bien et si on la laissait se reposer.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre avec le docteur Cullen, je regardais par la fenêtre, la lune s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière les nuages, ce soir là c'était aussi ce que je vis alors qu'on m'emmenait à moitié consciente, la lune qui se cachait derrière les nuages. La dernière fois que ça m'était arrivé, c'était pendant mon traitement, je m'étais encastrée dans une vitrine morte de peur, ma seule volonté et envie était de les fuir et à n'importe quel prix. Résultat j'avais hérité d'une cicatrice sur l'arcade et d'une autre sur l'épaule gauche. Dès que je voyais trop de sang, je repensais à ce moment et j'entendais et voyais des choses, la plupart du temps c'était les hurlements de ma famille, je les voyais ou alors je voyais cette ombre aux yeux rouges sang qui me fixaient comme si elle était à deux doigts de me tuer. J'avais beau avoir mes règles chaque mois ce n'était pas la même chose encore heureuse sinon je ne serais jamais sortis de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital.

Le lendemain je pus enfin sortir et rentrer, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre sans tarder, j'espérais que Seth n'était pas tombé malade pendant la nuit, je m'en serais voulu d'avoir raté ça, si je ratais ça, j'aurais tout raté. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et jetais un œil chez eux, comme si je pouvais voir quelque chose à cette distance ?

\- Merde...

Ma tante frappa à la porte.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais chez Sue Clearwater, elle s'inquiétait pour toi hier soir.

La voilà mon occasion ! Visiblement tout était de mon côté, je changeais mon sweat noir, pour mon sweat gris avant de sortir et de descendre les escaliers à la hâte.

\- Je viens !

Ma tante me fit les yeux ronds alors que je mis ma capuche sur ma tête, je ne rendais jamais visite aux gens, je les évitais alors forcément il y avait de quoi.

\- Ben tu as dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi non ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?

\- Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, si seulement elle se doutait de mes véritables intentions, la pauvre elle ne serait pas si heureuse. Je lui emboîtais le pas, nous traversâmes et marchâmes quelque mètres avant d'arriver devant la porte des Clearwater, ma tante sonna. J'attendais derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, ce fut Leah Clearwater qui nous ouvrit, elle avait l'air aussi fermée que d'habitude.

\- Bonjour, Leah, ta mère est là ?

-J e vous en prie entrer.

Je suivis ma mère croisant le regard de Leah, elle ne me regardait pas comme une folle ou avec peur ou encore de la pitié comme les autres, elle me regardait simplement. Je suivis ma mère jusqu'au salon, je jetais un œil devant ma tante, quelle ne fut ma surprise en découvrant Jacob Black et Sam Uley discutant avec Sue Clearwater, j'avais décidément bien fait de venir.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non bien sûr, mais Alexandra va mieux ?

Ma tante se tourna vers moi, je fis quelques pas devant elle, elle m'adressait un sourire extrêmement chaleureux.

\- Alexandra, tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui merci.

Sam et Jacob se levèrent tous les deux, ils nous saluèrent.

\- Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux !

\- Merci pour hier...

\- De rien j'aime sauver les gens à mes heures perdues !

Il rigola bêtement avant de gratter sa tête.

\- Vous restez bien prendre le thé ?

\- Bien sûr.

Au même instant Seth apparut dans la pièce, il lança un regard apeuré à Sam et Jacob.

\- Nous allons y aller, au plaisir Sue.

\- À bientôt.

Ils nous saluèrent, Sam regarda longuement Seth, un drôle de regard que seuls eux pouvaient bien comprendre. Seth sortit dans le jardin sans même nous saluer.

\- Excusez-le, vous savez comment sont les adolescents.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je vais préparer le thé attendez moi ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes je vais t'aider à préparer le thé !

\- Tu es mon invité !

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Je peux aller voir Seth ?

Ma tante me regardait comme si je venais de demander à Mme Clearwater de la drogue, même elle fut surprise.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y, il doit être en train de jouer au basket.

\- Merci.

Je me rendais donc dans le jardin sentant le regard des deux femmes sur moi, mais je ne craignais rien, Seth sortait avec une fille, elles ne penseraient pas à mal. En effet, Seth jouait au basket du moins il en jouait, à cet instant il tenait la balle entre ses mains, la faisant tourner le regard perdu dans le ciel, je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Son portable sonna, il se mit à sourire de toutes ces dents.

\- Où es-tu ?

Il avait vraiment l'air heureux, je supposais non sans peine qu'il s'agissait de sa petite-amie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- J'arrive ne t'enfuis pas compris ?

Je me cachais derrière un mur alors qu'il courrait vers l'intérieur, cela durerait-il une fois sa transformation accomplie ? Pour une fois la fille serait-elle la même ? Honnêtement j'espérais que non, ça prouverait tout ce pour quoi je les observais depuis un an, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. À chaque transformation j'avais essayé d'en découvrir plus, mais je n'y arrivais pas, car ils restaient terrés chez eux et lorsqu'ils réapparaissaient c'était déjà terminer. Je retournais à mon tour à l'intérieur, je vis Seth prendre sa veste et sortir de chez lui. Je jetais un œil à la cuisine, ma mère et Mme Clearwater parlaient toujours entre elles, l'occasion était trop belle, Leah ne semblait pas être là. Je montais au premier, je vis la chambre de Seth si j'avais le temps j'y ferais un tour, pour le moment je m'intéressais à la chambre de Leah. Je poussais la porte qui était entrouverte et comme je le pensais elle n'était pas là, mais il y avait un de ses foutoirs comment pouvait-elle vivre là dedans ? Des vêtements par ci, des chaussures par là et des restes de nourriture dans un autre coin c'était écœurant ni plus ni moins. Mis à part ça rien d'extraordinaire, c'était une chambre normale, je regardais sous le lit et découvrit un sachet, je le tirais et l'ouvris, je n'aurais su dire les sentiments qui me traversaient lorsque je découvris le contenu du sachet. Je découvris les restes d'un t-shirt, il était complètement déchiré et plein de sang, j'étais sûr et certain que c'était du sang, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là, le sang n'était pas totalement sec. Il y avait un short noir complètement déchiré et lui aussi plein de sang et comme si ça ne suffisait pas je découvris un test de grossesse au fond du sachet qui était positif. Je remis tous les objets dans le sachet que j'enfouis à la même place sous le lit dans un coin, je sortis prenant soin de laisser la porte comme je l'avais trouver, entrouverte. Je redescendis à la hâte, je n'étais même pas passer dans la chambre de Seth, mais après ce que j'avais découvert rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, j'étais encore sous le choc. Je remerciais tellement ce livre d'espionnage, il fallait examiner tous les endroits secrets et non visibles en premier lieu avant d'aller autre part et c'était ce que j'avais fait et j'avais eu raison, mais que devais-je conclure exactement ? Leah était une tueuse en série enceinte ? Non ça paraissait peu probable, mais comment expliquer ce sang et ces vêtements déchirés ? Et de qui était-elle enceinte ? Cette femme avait réussi à attirer un garçon même sans sourire ?

\- Alexandra, ça va ma chérie ?

Ma tante et Mme Clearwater venaient de débarquer au salon.

\- Oui, mais je ne me sens pas trop bien je vais rentrer.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non reste ici, désolé Mme Clearwater à bientôt.

Je sortis de cette maison sans perdre de temps, je rentrais chez moi le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine avec une seule question en tête, à qui appartenait ce sang ? Leah ? Sa ou ses victimes ? Sa mère était-elle au courant de ses instincts meurtriers ? De sa grossesse ? Et Seth ? C'était un flot de questions sans réponses qui déferlaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais qu'une hâte en découvrir plus sur elle, sur eux. Je montais dans ma chambre notée ces éléments importants sous la photo de Leah, les zones d'ombres commençaient enfin à s'éclaircir un peu, d'ici quelque temps je trouverais les réponses que je voulais tant. Je regardais la photo de ma famille que j'effleurais du bout des doigts.

\- Bientôt, je vous le promets… Bientôt...


End file.
